


@ OfficialSupergirl

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Twitter, becoming famoust through supergirl, cuteness, supergirl supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Supergirl has twitterAlex Danvers has twitterMaggie Sawyer has twitterAll the supergirls have twitter!So what happens when the very famous Kara posts a picture of Maggie ? Do her fans become obsessed with who this new woman is ....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nervedamaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervedamaged/gifts).



> Got the idea from people pretending to be characters on social media

The minuet supergirl got her own twitter she had more followers than people she knew. @ OfficialSgirl got over 5m followers in 3 days. She had no posts yet the little blue tick next to her name made Everyone follow her. Kara Danvers has had Twitter so several years. However @ LittleDanvers only had 218 followers. 70% of the pages she followed were about puppies and potstickers. 

Supergirls twitter started out very professional, helpful quotes and tweets about how greatful she is for the people in her city.  
However after 6 months is got less and less professional, but everyone loved it, seeing how supergirl really was. All smiles and silly posts like;

@ OfficialSgirl : saw a dog today and it gave me kisses #bestdayever 

@ OfficialSgirl : ice cream for  
breakfast #Bestdayever 

@ OficialSgirl : just met @ Littlemix they are SO nice and can sing sooo good 

Her followers started to rack up and past the billion mark. Her tweets liked and retweeted by the millions. Photos sent to her of little girls dresses with the 'S' across their shirt. It made her day. 

When Alex started to date Maggie, Kara spent a lot of time with the woman. So did supergirl. After a month or so Kara and Maggie had a great friendship, meeting without Alex and having a laugh. So when Maggie calls supergirl for help on a case without Alex , Kara couldn't help but smile. 

@ OficialSgirl : Working with NCPD, these guys are heroes *image*

Alex kept tracks on what supergirl posts, they had to cause she can get allure to excited sometimes. When she opens her latest tweet and sees a picture of her girlfriend walking towards her squad car, Sun at the perfect angle reflecting her hair. Alex across through the tweets back, smiling at all the comments people wondering who the woman in the picture is, many people commenting on how nice her ass is. It makes Alex chuckle.  
She puts her phone away then continues to do her work. 

Alex had Twitter too, however she only had about 37 followers and 23 posts. So when she posted a random picture of Supergirl that jimmy had sent her she was expecting maybe 3 likes.  
But when her phone started to blow up with retweets, likes and followers she can't help but smile at just how popular her superhero sister is. 

@ OficialAAlex (as Kara had set it) now had 1.4k followers, just for posting one picture of the hero. 

Alex couldn't help herself, she really really couldn't. She posts on Kara's recent photo is Maggie. 

@ OficialAAlex : you mean this Detective ? *image* 

again another image of Maggie but this time from the side, she was facing away. Gun in its holder on her hip and the edge of her hedge on show, hair in a high ponytail. 

A few minuets later Alex has even more followers and tweets. 

Roughly 23 minuets later she gets a phone call, looking at the ID it reads 'Maggie' that's a informal as they could put if for their jobs.  
With a smile Alex pics up the phone, before she can say hello Maggie is speaking "what the hell have you and Kara posted ? I mean I know they don't know it's me but I currently have ALOT of people trying to figure out who I am.... why? I don't get it, it's just a random photo she posted .." Maggie rants.  
"Supergirl posted it meaning everyone is interested, this is the first picture she has posted of something other than dogs or herself. Plus 50% of people think she's gay so maybe they are wondering who the hot detective with the nice ass is " Alex smirks knowing Maggie was blushing. 

It was a few days later when Maggie saw Kara, not bringing the photo up because no one knew it was Maggie. The other cops did but they didn't think anything of it, they just freaked out cause they wanted to be in the photo. 

Clark comes to town a week later. Maggie kind of fangirls when she meets him. 

@ officialAAlex : the mystery detective is so tiny next to @ oficialSgirl and @ TheSuperman *image* 

It was a picture of them walking down a street, Maggie in between both aliens, telling them about a case. Even with her heels on she was short next to them.  
A retweet from supergirl and superman made Alex get a ton of of followers. 

"What are you reading Danvers ?" John asks as he walks into the bullpen to see Alex reading something on her computer "all the theories of who Maggie is " she says not taking her eyes off the screen. "Oh yeah, I've seen that supergirl has posted about her and her fans are wanting to know who she is" he says "shouldn't you be doing work?" Alex answered without a beat "I am. I'm dating Maggie and if people have theories I need to make sure they don't involve the DEO" she replied. "Alex they don't know who she is. How would they know she's dating you? Or even who you are?" She smirks. "Ok I don't have an answer for that but you should read some of these , they are actually pretty funny. People really want to know who she is"

As the weeks went on supergirl continues to post about Maggie yet never showing her face or giving her name. After the tweet about her dimples on show after solving the case, the whole internet referee to the mystery girl as "Detective Dimples".

About a week ago supergirl posted a picture of Alex from the back, walking into maggies crime scene. Then another picture of the two girls arresting the bad guy. 

"Kara your phone is blowing up!" Winn says as they are sat in the training room watching Alex teach mon-el how to stand properly. Kara looks down at her phone and smiles "everyone is trying to figure out who Alex and Maggie are" she smiles.  
"Oh ! From all the pictures you post? What do they call them again?" He asks  
"Detective dimples and the federal fitty " she laughs finding it hilarious.  
"A few people ship them and others think they are cute. Most people crush on them. After 7 pictures of Maggie and 2 of Alex they already have as many fans as me" she shows him the pictures.  
"You should get a picture of Alex doing her ninja stuff. I can blur out her face but she looks so bad ass kicking her leg that high" Winn says before realising . Yanno it's not like he was paying attention how high Alex could kick.  
Kara doesn't think and happily snaps a few pictures, using her new app to edit out Alex's face then posting them 

@ OficialSGirl : Badass agent training ! Even I wouldn't go against her *image* 

Again her phone blew up within minuets of people freaking out. Alex was nearly doing the splits while kicking Mon-el in the face. 

A few months later Kara learnt how to make gif's. This meant she was constantly recording Maggie and Alex trying to get them to do something cute so she could turn it into a gif.  
She gets them bumping shoulders as they walk towards a squad car. 

@ OficialSGirl : haven't posted anything of these two in nearly a week! Must be killing you guys ;) *gif*

People instantly freak out . Asking if they are together. If supergirl ships them. If supergirl supports gay rights. 

@ OficialSGirl : I'm the captain of this ship ! 

That instantly made her gain more followers and lots of likes.  
Yet people still didn't know if these two women were friends or dating. 

After around 15 months Maggie and Alex agree that supergirl can post who they really are. Their twitter account don't have any pictures of their faces so they were ok, but they did contain loads of sappy photos of eachother. 

@ OficialSGirl : hey @ oficialAAlex I think @ MSawyer likes what she sees ;) *gif* #Sanvers 

The gif was of Maggie checking out Alex's ass. 

Maggies phone crashes and Alex has to mute twitter to stop all the notifications. People freaking out and spamming them. 

Maggie has a simple twitter. Mainly full of pictures and posts of things she enjoyed. One of those things was Alex. Pictures of her driving away on her bike or of her from the back cooking Maggie dinner. This of course made people flip out.  
Alex had very similar pictures, mainly ones of the mess Maggie had left in the kitchen when cooking, or of Maggie face down in the couch asleep after a long day. 

@ kittylover973693635 : everyone is freaking out but are they dating ? Cause this could still be best fiends !!! 

A fan has a very good point . Everything they posted was what couples did, yet best friends cooked, or fell asleep in a movie. 

@ izzy74bell : @ officialsupergirl are they dating ?

@ ilovesupers : please tell us! It's killing us now! @ officialsupergirl 

@ treysmithy : am I the only one who really wants to know why they look like ? It's just the back of heads @ officialsuperigl 

 

@ MSawyer : my sleepy ninja <3 *image* @ oficialaalex

The image was of Alex face down in the bed. Covers pooling halfway down her back, clearly showing that she had no shirt on. Back muscles on full display

Little Danvers : EEWWW MAGGIE ! 

Kara text a minuet or so later, clearly assuming that Alex was naked cause they had sex. Well she was naked cause they had sex the night before but most nights they would both end up naked in bed cuddling and nothing more . 

Maggie just laughs at the message and rolls her eyes.

@ oficiallAAlex : oh two can play at that game ;) *image* @ MSawyer ! stealing my clothes 

This picture was of Maggie clearly only in a bright orange shirt , sat on the couch reading a book. Cup of coffee in her hand. It was honestly adorable.

A day or two later their twitters were still going crazy, but of course Maggie couldn't resist making it worse. 

@ msawyer : movie night *image* 

It was of Kara sat on the floor between Alex's legs as Alex French plaits her hair, Star Wars playing on the tv. Box of pizza and potstickers and beer on the coffee table. You could only see the back of their heads, that was their thing, anything could be tweeted as long as you couldn't see their face. 

@ fluffy75bunny : is that supergirl? Is supergirl having her hair plaited by a ... wait what does @ oficialaalex do ? 

@ star629287gjy : OMG even more questions ! We need answers ! But seriously is that supergirl? 

@ Msawyer : yeah, that's your local hero transfixed by Han Solo ;)

Kara was in a blue jumper, yellow stripes on the arms, and her grey sweats.  
Alex was in an old NYPD shirt of maggies, and black sweats.  
Maggie in blue boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. 

@ officialsupergirl : oh yeah it's me ;) pampering is fun *image* 

This time it was a selfie with the snapchat flower crown on. Alex sat behind her, head cut off her her shirt was on full display. 

@ mangoman897 : She's a cop too! Cop girlfriends ! 

@ fti699876 : knew it! She's a cop ! Those hips deserve a gun hung on them for sure. 

It made Kara laugh " suddenly they don't even care about me. It's al labour you two. I could earn money for this or something. Posting picture of you two being all sappy.... taking the fame from me " she jokes 

@ officialsupergirl : #sanvers ...... that's how ship names work right ? I'm new at this! 

"Kara what have you done " Alex says showing Maggie her phone. "What the hell is a sanvers ?" Maggie asks.  
"Your names put together Sawyer and Danvers, sanvers " Kara smiles proud of herself. Maggie laughs and rolls her eyes, Alex throwing pillows at her sister. 

A few months later a big bad alien attacks the city, causing huge damage.  
That's when somone gets a picture. Of Alex in full gear, gun on each hip and knife strapped to her chest, automatic in her hands, walking next to supergirl. And Maggie on the other side, gun on her hip and automatic in her hand NCPD body protection strapped tight.  
All three of them ready to kill the alien hurting their city. 

It wasn't till a week later that the photo was tweeted out. 

@ randomjessie6982 : blood and dirt on their faces but our power couple look HAWT, so does out super *image* thank you 

"Ok I'm sad they know what we look like but this picture is pulled straight out of a movie, it's SO badass. Gonna frame it" Maggie smiles as she walks into Alex's lab.  
"What picture ?" Both Alex and Kara ask.  
"Ok I though you might not know Al but little Danvers really? You live on twitter " Maggie says Turing her phone to show them. "Told you you looked hot in full gear with dirt on your face, the whole of Twitter agrees " Maggie states.

"Oh gods. Everyone knows what we look like. I thought the point was so no one knew us. " Alex says putting her head in her hands.  
"Babe it's alright, really no one will care, just makes them even more interested in us. " Maggie says walking over and playing a hand on Alex's shoulder.  
"Want me to get Winn to delete this picture ?" Kara asks still holding maggies phone.  
"No... it's ok I suppose , was gonna happen sooner or later " Alex says leaning into maggies touch.

"Does that mean I can start posting pictures with your face ? " Kara asks happily. "Only if we say you can little Danvers, just cause they know what we look like I don't think we want them seeing us in some of those pictures you have " Maggie states. 

"You two are amazing" James says as he walks in placing the latest CATCO magazine on the table. "After that picture everyone stopped voting for other people and added you too it, you wasn't even in the running but you won" he says with a laugh. "Won what?" Alex and Maggie say in unison. "National City's number one couple. Fifty of the most famous celebrity couples were put online for people to vote. And you two won, everyone stopped voting for them and just voted for you. So" he says pointing to the magazine. A picture similar to the one they were previously talking about was on the front cover, "one of the photographs snapped this yesterday when Kara was off doing saving and you two were in full hunt down mode.... kinda need your ok before I release it" he says as Maggie picks it up. 

"You never usually ask people you just print them and send them out" Kara states confused.  
"I might be guardian but your sister scares the crap out of me " he says making Alex smile.  
"It's ok with me if it ok with you babe." Maggie says as Alex takes the magazine to look at it. After a few moments she speaks "fine but I'm keeping this ".

Kara gasps making everyone look at her worried "CAN I INTERVIEW YOU? what it's like to be national city's number one couple without them even knowing what you look like.... stealing the hearts of the city without a glance..." Kara rambles.  
Maggie laughs "ok that would be kinda funny. Interviewing your sister" Alex laughs and shakes her head, still looking at the image. They looked so badass , Maggie looked hot. All ready to beat up bad guys, the shoot-first-ask-questions-later look on her face turned Alex on alittle. 

James said thank you before leaving to give the ok on the magazines. These ones were going to sell super quick. Hopefully Kara could get an interview for next time. 

"I'm being serious, I'm going to interview you both " Kara says with a smile "snapper is gonna love it. He's always wondered what you looked like" she says then skips out rambling to herself about what to ask them. 

 

A week or so later Alex was waiting outside NCPD for Maggie. Leaning against her bike on the curb , helmet hanging on the handle.  
There was a teen girl with a mobile phone trying to hide the fact she was taking a photo, clearly knowing who Alex was. The thought of girl finding the thought of seeing Alex exciting made her chuckle. 

Maggie walks through the door as she puts her phone in her jacket, helmet under her arm. "Hey babe" she smiles walking over to Alex and standing in front of her. "Don't look now but there's a girl taking photos of us, probably be on Twitter within the hour" Alex says with a smirk. "Wanna give the fans what they want to see" Maggie winks.  
Alex puts her fingers in the loops on maggies trousers and pulls her close kissing her softly to start, but as maggies hand finds it way into her hair it becomes deeper, Alex's hand sliding to maggies ass.  
"Sawyer just cause you and your hot girl are famous don't mean you have to show off that you landed a total babe" one of maggies squad says as they walk toward the cruiser behind Alexa bike.  
Both girls pull away laughing. 

Alex and Maggie pull on their helmets and Alex gets on her bike starting the engine. Maggie getting on the back and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Speeding off. 

Within 10 minuets the video was online, followed by gifs and photos. 

"Wow you look hot waiting by your bike like that" Maggie says as she was lay on the sofa feet in Alex's lap. She turns her phone around to show Alex the photo "ok I kinda like that photo " she smiles reaching forward to press like "and now that kid is gonna freak out over you liking it" Alex smirks.  
"Like it? Babe I'm reposting it" Maggie laughs. "Needs a good caption. Oh I know 'who's that gurl.... oh wait she's minez @ officialaalex' " Maggie smiles "love heart emoji, kissy face emoji and tweet " alex just laughs. 

@ officialaalex : Mags seems to be enjoying all your edits of her , you guys are hilarious. Yes she's smol 

@ officialaalex : Detective Dimples is my new favourite nickname 

@ MSawyer : if you think her ass looks good in jeans you should see it in leather *heart eyes emoji*


	2. Chapter 2

You see when people go undercover they usually have to have new identities . Which was the exact case for Alex, however with everything that had been going on over the past few months it became harder. So Winn got to work and deleted ever single photo of Alex that existed on the internet , deleting all black logs and traces . While doing so he also deleted everything on Maggie. Setting Alex up a new history and identity. Unfortunately for her she was still recognisable which resulted in the blond wig being pulled out of storage . 

Kara wasn't too happy about her sister going undercover alone in to the biggest drug ring in America. So while Winn was deleting everything ever mentioning Alex Kara sat on her phone and sulked. Replying to people on twitter. 

@ Tammycat : hey @ officialSgirl what's you're favourite pizza or potstickers ? 

@ officialsgirl *reply* potstickers on pizza 

@ turtlesarebae : I wonder if @ officialsgirl ever puts on a wig and a fake nose to pretend to be normal? 

@ officialsgirl *reply* that sounds kind of fun might try it 

@ lottleangelcassie : what's your favourite type of doughnut ?

@ officialsgirl *reply* the type I can eat 

@ maddieslittleboss : I made an edit of some footage I got of you the other day, hope you like it @ officialsgirl |video|

@ officialsgirl *reply* woah this is amazing 

"Hey Winn can you download all these videos for me please I want them on my phone " Kara says looking to the side seeing him still type away.   
"Do I really have to do this ?" Alex says with a huff walking into the bull pen with jonn. She had a different blond wing that was darker at the routs, a short blue dress which hugged everything just right, cut low at the back. And a pair of plain back heels . "I mean I know what it's all for but isn't the dress over kill?" She says looking around as nearly everyday jaws drop looking at her.   
"Back to work" Jonn shouts to them. "As you can see that dress will make them think less of why you're there and more about wanting to keep you there in that... and probably get you out of that. Might want to tell your girlfriend about this mission so you don't feel guilty , you know what you had to do last time you went under cover ." He says walking over to Winn. 

Alex huffs "Maggie's gonna hate this". She mumbles.   
"I hate this too ... these people are dangerous .... I know you can look after yourself but there's lots of them, I don't like you going in alone " Kara folds her arms and pouts.   
"It won't be for long Kar, in and out within a few days. Maggie will keep you company " Alex says trying to help. Next thing the alarms are going off with a fire downtown causing Kara to fly off.   
Alex pulls out her phone and messages Maggie 'hey can you pop by the DEO? Got a mission which might last a while , need to see you before I leave - A xo ' . Maggie rolls her eyes  when her phone lights up but smiles while when she sees "The best girl " on the screen which Alex had set it as as a joke but she loves it too much to change. A few minuets later Maggie replies 'I'll take an early break be there in 20 - M xo' Alex smiles when "Detective dimples " pops up on her screen. Filling out a few reports while she waits, sitting next to Winn with her back to the door. 

"Hey Winn have you seen Alex ?" Maggie says walking over to him. After everything that has happened she has clearance to get into the DEO whenever she wanted, granted it was bottom level but it means she could walk through the door and see her girlfriend so she didn't mind.   
She was expecting Alex to be off doing something and only find Winn but what she wasn't expecting was for Winn to burst out laughing. She raises a brow confused, even more confused when the blond next to him in the right dress starts to laugh too..... that laugh that seems oh so familiar . 

"Hey babe " Alex says turning around in the chair.   
Maggie just stands there, staring at her, mouth on the floor. "Woah " she mumbles. Alex blushes and laughs. 

Maggie expresses how much she loves the dress and the wig but soon becomes sadden d by the fact she won't see her girl for a while and by the fact she won't get to help her out. 

Over the past few months Maggie had stopped posting on Twitter, only tweeting maybe twice a month. So when she deactivated her account she doesn't think anything of it but when Kara walks up to her a few hours later she's surprised. Alex had been on the mission for a total of 7 hours and both girls were feeling down so she expects Kara to be walking over to talk about Alex but she doesn't . "Are you ok? Everyone's asking why you're gone " Kara says Turing her phone around to show her the phone with all the tweets and the hashtag #whereismaggie. "Oh I - I didn't think they wouldn't notice I haven't been posting much ... yeah I just don't want to be distracted, need to keep my mind clear " she says . "For Alex ?" Kara asks which Maggie nods. 

"I know what you mean.... I'm distracting myself from flying in and getting her out by scrolling... just so you know you've broke twitter" she smiles and sits next to her . Kara bumped into her outside Alex's place and they talked as they walked up, ending up both in the couch. Maggie pretty much lived here now. 

@ officialsgirl : Maggie is fine just needs a break from everything, being a Detective can be hard 

Kara tweets out. They spend the next 30 minuets sitting and reading the replies. "It's kind of nice to see that people care... everyone's asking about Alex too I see " Maggie says.   
"Yeah they are wondering why pictures are gone but no one is going made as to why . I think they understand " Kara shrugs. 

3 days into Alex being gone and Kara hasn't stopped posting pictures of puppies saying how much she wants one to cuddle, not letting on it's because of her sister. 

"Hey Kara come rounds ASAP I need you - Maggie " Kara raises a brow worried when she sees it pop up on her phone . Flying right over. Knocking on the door. "Maggie ? What's wrong ? Maggie ?"   
"It's open" she hears her shout back. Kara rushes in "what's happened what's wrong are you hurt- " she stops and then squeals "Maggie is that ?" She doesn't finish her sentence, using her super speed to rush over to Maggie on the floor and scoop the little ball of flush into her arms. "You got a puppy?" Kara was crying happy as the puppy licks her face.   
"I missed Alex and I'm worried and I got emotional and it was in the window all cute and I couldn't help it... it fits in my hand Kara look at the little thing .... Alex is going to kill me. You have to help me get puppy things so she kills me less " Maggie says . 

Maggie ends up shopping as she leaves Kara to puppy watch. 

@ officialsgirl : LOOK AT THIS FUR BALL ! *image* 

@ popstar7088 : you got a puppy? 

@ hatman65 : super dog ? 

@ officialsgirl : Maggie got a dog while Alex  is always and I want to steal it so badly ! 

@ officialsgirl : but stealing is bad, don't steal. Maggie is practically my sister I can borrow the dog. Don't steal! 

She tweets after realising she was promoting crime. 

@ youaredabeep : what's it's name ? It's SO cute ! 

@ officialsgirl : I don't know she hasn't told me yet , I think we should name him krypto , what do you think? 

"Hey mags look at this, everyone on twitter is giving you puppy names . They are really good " she says showing her the phone as soon as she walks through the door. The puppy running straight to Maggie's feet.   
"I'm not even surprised that you tweeted already" she laughs dropping the dog bed and picking the pup up as she walks over to the couch .   
"I've already got a name. Me and Alex spoke about getting a dog when she was in the water tank" 

 

Two hours later they were eating pizza in the couch , little Gertrude asleep begging Maggie's neck. 

@ wassssuppp : is no one going to mention how she called Maggie her sister ? 

Now her phone was blowing up over the fact Kara called Maggie her sister. Fan art flowing out of everything .   
"Wow these are actually sweet " Kara says showing Maggie a drawing of the two of them in capes with the puppy at their feet. "You called me your sister ?" Maggie says shocked. "Well I mean you kind of are .... unless you don't like that ? Oh gods you don't Maggie I'm so sorry " Kara rambles.   
"Kara Kara no it's ok . I don't mind ..... actually ... ermmm... wait " she says getting up and digging under the bed . Walking back over with a box "considering you called me that does it mean you would be ok with me actually being it?" She says opening the box to show her the ring she had brought for Alex. It took Kara all of 4 seconds before she screams "YOURE GOING TO ASK HER TO MARRY YOU MAGGIE OH RAO " she jumps waking the pup . "Inside voice Kara ..... so is that an ok ?" She has to ask. " yes maggie . You're already a sister to me but to call it you officially ..... Alex is going to cry " she says taking the ring box to look at it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it. Comment your thoughts :D


End file.
